


A Chance at the Throne

by cajynn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Hux and Kylo fuck on the throne, and Hux desperately wants the upper hand





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven't written kylux in a hot minute. Thank you so much Tasha <3

Hux sits alone in is quarters, staring out into the endless void of space. He thinks about how the resistance once again slipped through their grasp, and how it was all Ren’s fault. They had them. They could have won, right then and there, and reclaimed the galaxy once and for all. 

But, as usual, Ren did not think. He let his emotions guide him, cloud his judgement. It should be Hux on the throne, Hux commanding the First Order and leading them to victory. Instead, he must answer to Ren, and watch as he brings the order to ruin with his foolishness. 

Hux shouldn’t dwell on this. It’s been weeks since the attack on Crait. But they are no closer to finding the resistance, and rebuilding has been slow. They’ve lost countless crew and resources, and it’s been hard to maintain supporters, let alone garner new ones. Hux yearns to be done with this war. The resistance is small in number, and while Hux doesn’t believe they are much of a threat in their current state, he wants to be rid of them all the same, to snuff out the last of them once and for all.

His comm beeps, pulling him out of his thoughts. It’s Ren. Hux sighs heavily and puts his comm down. The message says to meet him in the throne room immediately to discuss First Order funding, but Hux figures he can indulge in a glass of Corellian brandy before he leaves. Force knows he’ll need it. 

He takes his time, only getting up once he’s well and ready. He smirks at the thought of Ren pacing his throne room, annoyed and impatient. He knows he’s playing a dangerous game, but he also knows just how far he can push Ren. After all, he let him live, and that’s where Ren made his first mistake. 

Ren’s simmering rage is palpable the moment he enters the throne room. Hux relishes it. 

“You called for me, Supreme Leader?” Hux asks, voice dripping with contempt.

“Yes. Twenty minutes ago.”

“I was indisposed when you commed me.”

Ren snarls at Hux in response. He knows Hux is lying, but he doesn’t bother pushing it further. Ren leans back in the throne, trying to calm himself and maintain an air of nonchalance, as if Hux’s behavior hadn’t irked him.

“Well?” Ren asks, looking at Hux expectantly.

Right, the report. He knows damn well Ren doesn’t care about it. He expects Hux to do all the work, and he knows he will because Hux can’t stand to watch the Order fall just because Ren doesn’t want to do any of the work associated with his title.

But this is their little song and dance that they’ve developed in recent weeks. Neither wants to outright admit what they want from each other. Admitting it would be weakness, but if they just happen to fall into their old habits, no one is at a loss. 

“I have meetings scheduled on three different planets to discuss funding with their leadership,” Hux begins, wondering if Ren will even bother to listen. “Canto Bight has also agreed to sell us weapons for a lower rate than usual. The rebel fiasco cut them deep, and they’re more than eager to put an end to what’s left of them.”

“Does it look the meetings will be fruitful?” 

Hux feels the beginnings of irritation bubbling inside of him. There’s something else, anticipation, _desire_ , but Hux shoves it down before it can make itself known.

“The first two should be straightforward,” he continues. “I have little doubt that we will secure funding from them. The third one might pose a problem. They’ve expressed reluctance over our correspondences, but I will find a way to ensure their support as well.”

Ren makes a noncommittal noise. He looks almost bored. But Hux has had plenty of opportunities to learn Ren’s behavior. He watches as Ren shifts, the beginnings of restlessness. 

“Come here,” Ren orders. 

Hux wants to disobey, wants to turn around and walk out, depriving Ren of what he really wants. But doing so would mean depriving himself, and therein lies Hux’s own weakness. He wants this just as much as Ren. Hux walks over to where he sits.

As soon as he’s within arms length, Ren surges up and pulls him by his greatcoat into a bruising kiss. Hux gives as good as he gets, tangling his fingers into Ren’s hair and tugging harshly. He tugs on Ren’s bottom lip roughly, coaxing a whimper from him. He licks his way into his mouth, and his cock twitches when he feels Kylo melting into the touch. 

Hux has lost track of how many times they’ve done this. He wants Ren dead, and knows Ren wants the same of him. And yet, here they stand, and will continue to stand, crashing into each other like asteroids, always in each other’s orbit. It’s inescapable. It’s intoxicating. It makes Hux sick. 

Ren manhandles Hux and practically throws him onto the throne. Hux only has a moment to adjust before Ren straddles him, grinding his hips down and groaning. He smirks at Hux when he notices he’s already half hard. Hux promptly wipes the look off of his face when he cups him roughly through his pants. His eyes flutter shut and he bucks into the touch. He’s even farther along than Hux.

“You can posture all you want Ren, but you cannot deny how much you want this. How much you need it.”

Ren goes to make a retort, but it’s cut off with a loud moan when Hux grips his hips and grinds up into him. They stay like that for a while, just rutting against each other.

_He’s like a bitch in heat_ , Hux thinks.

_And what would that make you, General?_ Ren projects back, knowing the intrusion will only piss off Hux.

Before Hux can retort, Ren gets up and pulls off his pants, his hard cock springing free. He straddles Hux again, stroking himself slowly and smearing precum over Hux’s uniform. Hux smacks his hand away, replacing it with his own. He gives a few teasing strokes then grips him hard at the base. Ren sucks in a gasp.

“What do you think the officers would say if they knew their Supreme Leader would debase himself like this for his general?”

Hux resumes stroking his cock. Ren stutters out his response, but it’s no less biting. “And what do you think they would say if they knew their general was nothing more than a sex toy for the Supreme Leader?”

Hux glares at him. That Ren can meet him blow for blow infuriates him. There was a time where it excited him, thrilled him, even, but he doesn’t think about that now.

Ren reaches out and opens a hidden compartment on the throne and pulls out a small bottle of lube. He shoves it towards Hux and looks at him expectantly. Hux stops stroking Ren and coats his fingers. He doesn’t give Ren any warning before roughly shoving two inside of him. Ren shouts and his hands fly up to grip Hux’s shoulders, trembling slightly.

“Such a needy thing,” Hux tuts. “Honestly, Ren, I’m surprised you weren’t wearing a plug. You’re always so desperate to be filled.”

Ren is beyond words now, only moaning and whimpering while he fucks himself on Hux’s fingers. Hux makes random, teasingly light passes against his prostate, relishing the frustration in Ren’s face. He scissors his fingers, stretching Ren enough to add a third finger. Ren moans and throws his head back.

Ren isn’t satisfied with this for long. He never is. He fumbles with Hux’s belt, only shoving his pants down far enough to get his cock out. Hux hisses when the cold air hits it, but is quickly rewarded with a tight, warm heat, as Ren wastes no time sinking down on it. 

Ren grinds his hips immediately, giving Hux no time to adjust. Hux’s head falls back against the throne and moans. Ren lifts himself up, almost pulling off completely before slamming his hips back down. He sets a brutal pace, riding Hux as if his life depends on it. Hux desperately wants to let Ren do all the work, but this, like everything else with them, is nothing more than a game. And it’s one Hux’s indends in winning. He thrusts back into Ren, trying to match his pace. 

Ren cries out when Hux angles himself just right. He hits his prostate with every thrust, and Ren takes his leaking and neglected cock in hand. He strokes himself in time with Hux’s thrusts, twisting his wrist with each upstroke. His thighs shake with the effort from riding Hux. Hux can tell Ren’s close when his movements get sloppy and he can no longer keep up with Hux’s pace. 

Ren bites down on Hux’s shoulder when he comes, stifling his groans. He clenches around Hux, and it only takes a few more thrusts before Hux is coming too. His afterglow is short lived when he realizes that Ren has just come all over his uniform. Ren smirks down at him before getting up, wincing slightly as Hux slips out. 

Ren seems entirely unbothered by the come leaking out of his ass as he puts his pants back on. Hux tucks himself back in but makes no move to get up from the throne. It’s dangerous, he knows, foolish, even, to allow himself to enjoy it, especially in Ren’s presence, but he does it anyways.

Ren barks out a laugh. 

“The only chance you’ll ever have to be on the throne is when I’m using you to get off. Don’t think it will ever be for anything else.”

Hux scowls at him and gets up, grimacing when he realizes he’ll have to walk back to his quarters like this. Ren knows he’ll never sacrifice his greatcoat to cover the mess.

“Careful on your way out, General. Wouldn’t want someone seeing you like that, now would you?”

Hux storms out without another word, Ren’s laughter chasing him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux finds himself on Ren’s throne more and more often since that day. They follow the same pattern. Ren comms Hux and they meet under the guise of official First Order business. Sometimes they discuss funding, other times they discuss stormtrooper training, and other times still they’ll discuss resources. Regardless of the meeting subject, they all end the same way, with Hux sitting on the throne while Ren fucks himself on his cock. 

Hux knows Ren is doing this just to infuriate him. And what’s worse is it’s working. Ren’s words echo in his mind on every walk back to his quarters. 

_“The only chance you’ll ever have to be on the throne is when I’m using you to get off.”_

Hux hates himself in those moments. No matter what degrading words he throws at Ren, no matter how much they turn the man on, Hux will never win as long as he’s the one sitting in the throne during their liaisons. That will have to change.

The next time Hux finds himself in Ren’s throne room, he doesn’t bother with pretense. Instead he walks straight up to Ren and straddles him. Before Ren can react, Hux takes his bottom lip between his teeth and tugs. Ren sucks in a small gasp, which turns into a whine when Hux grabs his hair and wrenches his head to the side. He bites and licks along Ren’s neck, marking him.

“This is where you really belong, Ren,” Hux says between bites. “Underneath me, being marked up so everyone knows that you belong to me.”

Ren just groans and grips Hux by his waist. Hux tugs Ren’s shirt off and rakes his nails down his chest. Hux continues to lick and bite down his neck towards his chest, leaving angry purple marks in his wake. He wants Ren to remember this encounter, wants him to feel these marks underneath all of his layers days later.

Ren arches into it, moaning wordlessly. He levels Hux with an impressive glare when he pulls back, but doesn’t move to shove him off. Instead, Hux gets up. He notices Ren’s hands twitch at his sides, as if he had to stop himself from reaching out. Weakness.

“Take off your pants,” Hux orders.

Ren obeys, taking his time. He stands slowly, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. Hux has to restrain himself from telling Ren to get on with it. Once Ren kicks his pants out of the way, Hux pushes him back down on the throne. He grabs Ren by his calves and spreads his legs. He smirks when Ren’s cock twitches. He always did like being manhandled.

“Disgusting,” Hux spits.

Hux drops one of his legs to grab the lube Ren still keeps stashed in his throne. He pushes Ren’s leg back, nearly bending him in half. He pops the cap open and lets the cold lube trickle down Ren’s ass. Ren hisses when it hits his skin.

Hux teasingly rubs his index finger over his hole, smearing the lube around. He dips the very tip of his finger in before taking it out and resuming his teasing. Ren grunts in frustration, shifting his hips in a silent plea.

“Use your words, Supreme Leader. All you have to do is ask for it.” Hux’s voice is teasing and cruel.

“Damnit, Hux, get on with it,” Ren growls.

“That wasn’t very nice, Ren. Try again.” Hux continues to tease Ren’s rim, applying just enough pressure to tease but never inserting his finger.

Ren’s head falls back against the throne, brows furrowed in anger and frustration.

“ _Please_ , Hux. Fuck me,” Ren grits out through clenched teeth.

It isn’t polite by any means, but it’s getting harder for Hux to ignore his own erection straining in his pants, and hearing Ren say please sends a thrill through him. He rewards him by finally slipping his finger in all the way to the last knuckle. He preps him quickly, stretching him just enough to put a second, then a third finger in. Ren fucks himself back on his fingers, whimpering when Hux takes them out.

“Such a needy thing.”

It takes some fumbling to undo his pants with one hand, but once he manages it, he pulls his cock out and rubs it between Ren’s cheeks. Instead of begging, Ren hooks his other leg around Hux and pulls him closer. The angle is awkward, but Ren slicks him up and pushes onto his cock as best as he can.

Hux and Ren moan at the sudden intrusion. Hux grabs the leg that’s wrapped around him and hikes it up by his shoulder, setting a brutal pace. Ren moves to grab his cock but Hux swats his hand away.

“None of that. I know you can come just like this.”

Hux shift his hips and angles himself just so, and Ren is crying out with every thrust. Hux is panting with exertion, hardly able to speak. He settles for thinking as loudly as he can.

_You’re pathetic. Absolutely depraved. You can ride me on your throne all you want, but I will always have the upper hand, because you love being used like this, being used by me._

Ren trembles, both from pleasure and the strain of his position. They’re both close, and it only takes a few more thrusts before Ren comes entirely untouched, moaning Hux’s name. Hux follows soon after, refusing to give Ren the satisfaction of anything more than a soft grunt. His hips still, and he catches his breath. 

Hux winces as he pulls out of Ren and he tucks himself away. Ren looks an absolute wreck, breathing hard and come leaking out of his ass.

“That’s a good look for you Ren, it suits you.”

Hux turns around and leaves before Ren can even respond.


End file.
